I Don't Hate You
by CandyMoon
Summary: Hermione is asked to spend the summer at the Weasley house. Sparks fly between Hermione and a certain twin. But she doesn't want sparks! What will happen!


**I don't hate you**

**A/N:** This is my first fic that I intend to finish... If i don't finish it... I shall give up my writing career for ever... Now that motavates me!

**Disclaimer:**I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any characters in the books.

**Prolouge:**

Hermione sighed as she stared at an empty piece of parchment paper. She had never been like this in her life. Maybe because she was so worried about Harry or Ron. Or maybe simply because she didn't want to do the required homework for the summer. _Wow...That's a first!_ Yawning, she tossed the parchment paper and her quills into her drawer, then stretched out on her twin size bed. Summer had been so boring so far, and it looked as though it wouldn't get any better. The air was hot and humid from earlier in the day, and it still didn't seem like it was going to settle.

Placing her feet on the floor, she approached her bedroom window. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the ground and the cars passing by. Hermione glanced down at her watch, allowing the moonlight to reflect off of it. It was 1:30 am. It seemed like she wouldn't get any sleep at this rate. Hermione yawned, staring out the window to only find a small object comming towards her window. Finding it extremely odd to have someone owling her at this owl, she backed off her window. The flying object came closer and closer untill she could just make out the wings. It was an owl.

Hermione quick opened her large window to let the small owl inside. The owl, known as Errol, flopped inside and crashed on her bedrom floor. Hermione's hand flew to her forhead, hoping her parents wouldn't wake up from the chaos above them.

" Errol! Be quiet!" She whispered to him, grabbing him off the floor and setting him on the bed. Hermione snatched the letter off the owls carrying pouch, unravelling it as if her life depended on it. It was from Ron!

_'Mione,_

_I hope your summer has been alright. Mine has been a total mess. Percy still isn't speaking to us and refuses to owl us back. That causes mum to break down in tears after waiting a week. She is taking Percy's leaving harder this summer then the last! Dad's still being his normal self, always interested in muggle things. He wants me to ask you how a microwave works. You don't have to tell him, unless he keeps bugging you about it. Fred and George have been improving their joke shop. It's not a safe enviorment here anymore. You can't eat anything that they give you... And you always have to watch your food. I've been changed into a squirrle and, sadly, a walrus. I don't know if they would pull any pranks on you... I hope not. Ginny has been persistant for me to owl you._

_But my point of this letter is to ask you to come over for the remainder of the summer. I know summer only started 2 weeks ago, but I can't survive this crazyness without some one to keep me sane!_

_Owl me with your reasponse!_

_Ron_

_PS: Harry is comeing too!_

She couldn't believe it. Her summer would be saved. Hermione reached into her drawer for the parchement paper that hadn't been written on. Ripping it out of the drawer, she grabbed a quill and ink bottle and began writing a reply letter.

_Ron,_

_I would be glad to come! Summer here has never been as boring as it has! I hope your family doesn't get to you! We wouldn't want that happening now would we? Tell your family that I am comming and tell your parents thank you for letting me come. Tell the twins and your sister that I say hi!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Satified with the letter she had just written, she rolled it up and placed it back in the carrying pouch on Errol. " Take this back to Ron, would you?" She said, petting the owl on the head and beak. He hooted in reply. With that, he took off flying off lopsidely. Hermione chuckled under her breath. She walked forward and shut her window tightly. Taking one last glance at the outside world, she stretched and yawned while walking back to her bed. Hermione jumped into her bed, excited for the reply that would come tommrow. She couldn't wait till she could see the redheaded family. They were her family.

**A/N:**So what do you think? A good start? Bad start? Stop now? REVIEW!


End file.
